


It's Complicated

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Internet Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slightly slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanille and Riku have been chatting online for years, and in recent times their relationship has gotten a tad more...intimate, unusual territory for them both, especially since they've never met in person. That, however, is all about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

As it was with most long-distance relationships between two people who’d never met one another before, they met through mutual friends. Her guardian knew a friend of his fairly well and so they were introduced, got to talking, and one thing led to another.

She curled her knees up against her modestly-sized chest and stared at the screen of her phone, which showed the home page of the chat app Pulse and all eleven contacts she had there. Her main focus was the first of the favourites, a man who called himself _pathtodawn_ online.

Her guardian – a tan, tall, muscular woman in blue shorts and a black sports bra, showing her toned arms and the tattoo on her shoulder – peered into the room silently and just looked at her charge. She looked so cute like this, and looked so much younger than twenty-one. Her reddish hair was tied into small pigtails; couple that with her cream tank top and black short shorts and she looked all of sixteen, a lovesick teenager all over again.

The girl’s greenish eyes flicked up. “Fang!” she cried, elongating the word like she always had done. Her cheeks were pink. “Don’t you have work or something?”

Fang chuckled, her lips curling into a smile. “I have a workout session, yeah. Don’t worry, Nille, I was just checking to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m perfectly fine,” was the prim reply from her charge, who theatrically raised her chin in defiance. “Now go get all sweaty with a bunch of men and women.” She stopped. “That…that sounded dirty…”

Her guardian laughed louder. “More than a little, Vanille.” Stepping inside, she ruffled Vanille’s hair – ignoring the younger girl’s protests – before walking back out with a salute, headed for the gym.

Looking back at her phone, Vanille thought back to her relationship with Fang. Both of their parents had died in a car accident – the same one, actually; Fang’s had been driving one car, hers another and a drunk driver a third. After the tragedy – and the court case that followed, the two of them had struck up a tentative friendship that ended up so close they were practically sisters.

Suddenly, even as she thought of what _he_ would have to say about it, a message from him on Pulse popped up.

**pathtodawn: Nille?**

**sweetlikevanilla: Riku~!**

**pathtodawn:** **J**

**sweetlikevanilla: *batting eyelashes***

**pathtodawn: Stop that. You know I can’t resist.**

**sweetlikevanilla: I know~ That’s why I’m doing it~**

**pathtodawn: *laughs* You’re incorrigible**

**sweetlikevanilla: You still love me though, right~?**

**pathtodawn: Of course I do**

She glowed both inside and out upon seeing _that_ particular reply.

**pathtodawn: So, even as I looked at some of the photos you sent last night…**

**sweetlikevanilla: *blushie***

He was referring to one set of photos that was her in a bikini on the last beach trip she and Fang had been on, as well as one of her completely naked save her arms and a sheet covering her modesty.

**pathtodawn: ;)**

**pathtodawn: Anyway, this might sound crazy but…**

**sweetlikevanilla: But what~?**

**pathtodawn: I want us to meet up. Like, in real life.**

**sweetlikevanilla: *intense blushing***

**sweetlikevanilla: SERIOUSLY?!**

**pathtodawn: Absolutely**

**pathtodawn: My aunt’s on standby to buy you and Fang tickets to come see us in Austin**

**sweetlikevanilla: …Fang?**

**pathtodawn: Well, Snow wants to meet her (even though he’s MARRIED), and besides, we think she might be a good match for his wife’s sister**

**pathtodawn: And I think Fang would want to come just to make sure everything’s…y’know…as it appears to be.**

**sweetlikevanilla: …ohrightyeah…**

**pathtodawn: Sorry if this is me dumping a lot on your plate. You probably need to check with Fang, don’t you?**

Vanille didn’t reply. She was far too busy scrounging around for the home phone and dialling Fang’s mobile number frantically.

Her friend picked up on the third ring. “What’s wrong, Van?”

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just…Riku wants to meet. Like, in person.”

There was a pause before Fang drawled out, “You’re shitting me.”

“Fang, would I shit you about my kinda-sorta internet boyfriend offering to buy us both tickets to Austin to meet him and Snow’s sister-in-law?”

Another, longer pause. “Wait…he wants me to meet Claire?”

“Mmm-hmm! His aunt’s apparently waiting for the go to buy us tickets! Please, Fang!”

She could almost hear the cogs moving around in Fang’s head. “When are the tickets for?”

“No idea,” she admitted. “Lemme check.” She turned back to Pulse and typed frantically.

**sweetlikevanilla: When are the tickets for?**

**_pathtodawn is typing…_ **

**pathtodawn: Next month, the fifteenth**

Giddily, Vanille relayed the information to Fang.

More cog noises from the other side of the phone; goddess-dammit, Fang, are you in a clock factory right now? “Well…I am due some holidays from work around then. I can take a month off.”

Vanille squealed a little. “Seriously?!”

“Deliriously.”

The younger woman squealed again. “Goddess, I could kiss you right now!”

“I think your ‘kinda-sorta internet boyfriend’ might have something to say about that,” Fang teased.

Ignoring that, Vanille thanked her profusely and hung up.

**pathtodawn: Vanille?**

**pathtodawn: Hellloooo?**

**pathtodawn: Is…that a no?**

**sweetlikevanilla: IT’S THE BIGGEST YES OF MY LIFE**

**pathtodawn: Sweet Jesus yes!**

**sweetlikevanilla: *giggling***

**pathtodawn: This is the greatest day of my life!**

Vanille giggled aloud this time, looking at the whole conversation. Briefly, entirely sensible panic went over her. What if he wasn’t who he said he was? What if he was gay? What if he was a terrorist? Worst yet…what if he was a gay terrorist?!

She rather sensibly chose to ignore those supposed “sensible” thoughts and decided now was a good time to flirt.

**sweetlikevanilla: You say that now, but wait until we’re under the same roof~**

**pathtodawn: *smirk* Can’t wait to find out if you taste like your screen name suggests~ ;)**

The young woman stared wide-eyed at the message, her cheeks deep red, feeling a sudden wetness pooling between her legs. Goddess, that mental image… An image of Riku’s lips memorising every centimetre of her skin, his tongue delving into every nook and cranny…lingering on her womanhood…

She sat there for what felt like an eternity, wrestling with her logical mind and her blooming arousal.

Eventually, arousal won.

“Fuck it,” Vanille murmured, putting her phone down and sliding her fingers beneath the waistband of her shorts.

* * *

Riku spun in his chair, pumping his fists in the air like he was Rocky Balboa having just won the World Championship for the fifteenth time. “Aunt Nora, please book those tickets!”

Nearby, a middle-aged woman with grey-blonde hair smiled and turned in her wheelchair to look at him; she still looked incredibly beautiful, despite all that life had thrown at her. “Two tickets from Sydney to Austin, coming right up.” Chuckling to herself, she turned back to the computer and booked two Air Cocoon tickets under the names “Oerba Yun Fang” and “Oerba Dia Vanille”. Immediately after payment was finalised, the ticket information and print-out was displayed. “Done. All we need to do now is email this to Vanille.”

Grinning like an idiot, Riku snuck in and copied the information onto a USB stick before returning to his laptop and shooting Vanille an email containing the ticket information. “Yes!” he shouted exultantly. “My kinda-sorta internet girlfriend is coming to visit!”

His celebrations were interrupted by pants. In his face. And not in a good way.

He grabbed the sweat pants and threw them off his face and back at their owner. “Goddammit, Riese!” he shouted in an imitation of a voice he’d once heard online.

“But Riku,” the girl in question replied in a similar voice.

“Shut it.”

She giggled. Riese was his twin sister, a girl who looked almost exactly like him in every way. Except that she had a better pair of boobs. And a nicer ass.

Goddammit, now he was thinking of Vanille’s bikini shots again.

“So…Vanille and Fang are coming to visit, huh?” Riese inquired, a lilt to her voice.

“Yep,” her brother replied, that grin back on his face.

“You are so getting laid then.”

“Riese!” Aunt Nora reprimanded her, though she failed miserably to hold back the giggles that escaped her mouth.

Riku’s face was bright red and his twin laughed uproariously. “Gotcha! Seriously, though, that girl is – for lack of a better term – DTF you. Hell, she sent you a barely modest naked picture of herself the other night!”

“So?”

“Sooo…you and I need to go to the store to buy you some condoms, big bro.” Well, he _was_ older by about two minutes. “Because you are going to get some puss-ay!”

Riku facepalmed. “Riese, stop pronouncing slang words for genitalia in some kind of gangster way, it’s embarrassing.”

“Do I look like I give a damn?” She winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the references in there? Brownie points if you did!
> 
> Also, a note on Riese: She's an OC twin sister I have on my Riku RP blog (which is currently on indefinite hiatus) and I added her into here for no real reason whatsoever other than because I can.


End file.
